


Сила красоты

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Banter, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Как развернулась бы битва в замке Ультимеции, если бы там присутствовал Лагуна.





	Сила красоты

После долгого, нелегкого боя Скволл наконец добрался до Ультимеции, прорвавшись через полчища монстров. Он ощущал, насколько близок к победе, и уже чувствовал ее вкус. Переполненный уверенностью, он шагнул вперед, чтобы бросить волшебнице вызов, когда сзади кто-то неловко кашлянул.  
Скволл обернулся, готовый пронзить мечом того, кто испортил столь важный для него момент. Позади стоял Лагуна, неловко почесывая в затылке и застенчиво пялясь на гигантское декольте Ультимеции.  
Сиид выругался, проклиная себя за то, что взял его с собой. О чем он только думал?!  
\- Кто ты такой? - прогрохотал разгневанный голос. Волшебница была в ярости.  
Скволл открыл рот, чтобы сказать все, что думает; однако, его опередили.  
\- Простите, - подал голос Лагуна, не отрывая пристального взгляда от выреза ее платья, - возможно, это прозвучит слишком смело, но... Вы так прекрасны.  
Ультимеция, надменная и гордая, смотрела на них как на говно с высоты своего роскошного трона. Однако от столь внезапного и неожиданного комплимента она растерялась. Ее щеки вспыхнули слабым румянцем.  
\- Дурак, - пробормотала она, прикрывая их когтистыми ладошками.  
Лагуна уже крутился вокруг нее, храбро дохромав до трона на сведенной судорогой ноге. Держал в руке когтистую лапку и шептал на ушко пошлые комплименты, от которых грозная колдунья краснела и хихикала.  
Спустя какое-то время они удалились из зала, оставив Скволла в полнейшем недоумении. Он в упор не понимал, что происходит. Наверное, у Лагуны был план. Точно! Наверняка он решил соблазнить Ультимецию и убить в момент, когда она ничего не будет подозревать! И как это раньше не пришло ему в голову!  
Скволл остался ждать, довольный своей догадливостью. Лагуны не было час. Два. Три. Когда часы превратились в бесконечность, Скволл устал ждать и побрел на его поиски. Вдруг президент пал в страшной битве один на один?  
Он шел по пугающим коридорам, внимательно прислушиваясь и пытаясь хоть где-то обнаружить признаки жизни. Они обнаружились за одной из массивных дверей. Оттуда доносились громкие стоны, от которых сотрясались стены. Кровь застыла в жилах, по пальцам, крепко сжимающим рукоять, пробежал холодок. Скволл рванулся вперед, распахивая двери и врываясь прямо в спальню Ультимеции. Вбежал - и застыл, ошарашенный и сбитый с толку.  
Колдунья восседала на Лагуне - абсолютно голом и потонувшем в куче мягких подушек. Елозя на его бедрах, она двигала тазом, извиваясь и запрокидывая голову в экстазе. Ее громадные груди подпрыгивали от каждого движения. Иногда их сжимали и мяли руки обессиленного президента, но было видно, что после многочасового марафона тот в состоянии уже только лежать и получать удовольствие.  
Отойдя от шока, Скволл издал возмущенный вопль, взывая к разуму потонувшего в наслаждении Лагуны. Тот вяло отмахнулся, не желая отрываться от своего занятия. У него перед глазами прыгали сиськи, и президент всецело упивался этим восхитительно прекрасным зрелищем.  
Скволл хотел сейчас же наброситься на Ультимецию и порубить ее в куски, но потом плюнул на все и ушел, оставив отцу самому выпутываться из ее лап.  
Спустя пару месяцев он обнаружил на пороге своего дома колдунью в сопровождении Лагуны. Они держали друг друга под руки, переглядывались и заговорщицки улыбались.  
\- Знакомься, сынок! - весело воскликнул президент. - Это твоя новая мама!  
Скволла пришлось откачивать.


End file.
